Kitsune Konspiracy
by SadBrokenWings
Summary: Kagome falls into the office of Lord Koenma, bleeding and unconscious, and is taken to Genkai's temple to be healed. After she arrives, things take a strange spin and Kagome finds herself completely different from what she's ever been...and she's not the
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I don't plan on repeating this so this covers it all, kay?

A/N: Another story! AHHHHHHHHHH! runs in fear

CHAPTER ONE

Koenma had just been stamping away, not really paying much attention to what it was he was doing and was completely bored out of his mind. That was, until there was suddenly a bright light and a battered and bloody girl was lying in the middle of his office. To say he was shocked would be an utter understatement, he could very well have needed his diaper changed but luckily he didn't. At first he didn't know what to do, he hadn't exactly had a live human girl just show up, none-the-less an injured one, and he just stood on his chair for a moment.

When he heard a moan come from the small figure on the floor it seemed to set his mind straight and he jumped into action. Calling Botan frantically and wondering just what the ferry-girl could be doing that would be detaining her, Koenma had made his way over to girl on the floor. Seconds later, which felt like forever to Koenma, Botan appeared in his office with a pop' and a cheery greeting that was cut off by her gasp of horror.

"Botan," Koenma addressed her curtly, "I need you to take this girl to Genkai's temple and have Yukina heal her. There are many questions that I need to ask her."

She hesitated for a second, "B-but Sir, the Spirit Detectives…they're at Genkai's."

"Just take her Botan! She is dying and it's obvious that she knows things a normal human does not, this is important!" Koenma demanded, gesturing to the girl on the ground and looking at Botan with a heated glare.

"Yes Sir, Lord Koenma, Sir!" Botan said, hefting up the girl, despite the blood and opening the portal with some difficulty before making her way through and landing on the grounds of Genkai's temple.

She had fallen to her knees, collapsing from traveling with the girl and fell completely on her face, a rock hitting her head and leaving a small gash as she passed out. Genkai had sensed Botan's arrival as well as her distress and made her way out of the temple in a rush, leaving a confused group of boys in her wake.

Kagome had woke up after hitting the ground, wondering at what had softened the blow for her and gasped, both in pain and at the bleeding girl beneath her. Sure, she knew she was injured and that it was quite bad but she also knew that she had to help the unconscious girl because it was obvious that she had been trying to help her. Crawling off of the blue-haired girl, Kagome rolled her over and placed her hands on her forehead and healed the cut with minor difficulty.

That had been the sight Genkai had walked outside to see, to her amazement. She had felt an odd aura, powerful and very pure, that had arrived with Botan and was curious as to its origin. When she had seen a badly wounded girl _healing_ Botan Genkai had been a little taken aback but easily recovered in time to catch the young woman as she slipped into unconsciousness herself. And then the Spirit Detectives had walked out, seeing Genkai with a bloody girl in her arms and shocked look on her face and seeing Botan out cold beside her.

"Alright, what in the Hell just happened?" Yusuke all but yelled, his voice demanding an answer. The other guys were thinking along the same lines, that is, until Yusuke spoke again.

"What did you do Kagome you old hag?"

"Kagome is it? Well dimwit, don't jump to conclusions, I found her out here healing Botan, though her injuries are far worse than Botan's." Genkai snapped, glaring at the young Toushin and he glared right back.

Kurama cleared his throat to clear some of the tension before asking a question, "Yusuke, how is it that you know this girl?"

Yusuke looked over to him, "Kagome? I met her when I was wandering around the arcade at night, she was being ganged up on by a bunch of punks and I helped her out." He shrugged, "She and Keiko kinda clicked and she's like a sister to me now."

"Well, it seems she got herself into another predicament, I wonder what has happened?" Kurama muttered, looking over at the girl and Genkai as she was checked over.

Genkai hefted her up and carried her toward the temple while calling for Yukina. As soon as she stepped through the door she saw Yukina there to greet her, certainly caught off-guard by the bloody girl in Genkai's arms. She rushed forward and began healing her while they took her to a spare bedroom, one in which Kurama usually stayed. All the guys followed behind them, more curious about what had happened to Kagome than how she got here. Kurama had picked up Botan and took her to another room, one adjacent to where Kagome would be staying.

_Hmm…what happened, I wonder?'_ Youko asked, drawing a groan from Kurama at his counterpart's sudden appearance.

**_Weren't you sleeping?'_** Kurama asked, not wanting to deal with Youko's moods at the moment.

_Hey! Sometimes you make me think you don't love me Red!'_ Youko exclaimed innocently, though he was wearing a toothy grin on his face.

Kurama shook his head and laid Botan down, covering her up before moving into the next room where only Genkai, Yukina and himself were allowed entrance to at the moment. They were supposed to heal her so that questions could be answered, and there were definitely a lot of questions.

_Who is she, this girl you're thinking about?'_ Youko inquired, never one to turn away a thought about a woman. At first Kurama thought Youko was playing with him but then remember that he had been asleep when they had found her.

**_All I know is her name's Kagome and she had healed Botan, she must be a caring person to ignore her own injuries in place of another's.'_** Kurama said contemplatively, an image of her bloody body flashing through his mind.

_Hmm…I wonder what she looks like underneath all that blood? I bet she's another uglyfan girl, trampled by her own kind.'_ Youko said disdainfully, ignoring Kurama's huff.

**_OR she could just be a beautiful girl, did you ever think of that?'_** Kurama asked mockingly, enjoying Youko's scowl.

_Have we ever met a girl that wasn't a fan girl?'_ He asked haughtily.

Kurama didn't get a chance to answer that question, though he was pretty sure that the answer he had wasn't going to play in his favor. Just then, as Yukina was wiping blood off of Kagome's body, her eyes fluttered open and tired cerulean orbs gazed into Kurama's green ones and he suddenly couldn't breath. She stared at him a moment longer, her face covered with a mask of confusion, obviously trying to gather her thoughts. All of a sudden she spoke, startling both Kurama and Yukina, who didn't know that she was awake yet.

"H-how's the other girl, the one with blue hair?" Her voice was unsure, and it betrayed the pain that she was truly in despite her strong appearance, or what he could see of it under all the blood.

At first they were both too stunned to speak, shocked that Kagome had woken up despite the major blood loss she had suffered. Yukina was the one who answered her, Kurama still looking at her stunning eyes.

"Botan is well, you did a great job healing her. She is asleep in the next room, you can visit her later if you'd like." Yukina's voice was soft and kind and Kagome found that she enjoyed listening to her speak.

A look of relief ran across her face and she gave a small sigh, though it was pained, "Thank Kami."

"May I ask you," Kurama began, finally speaking to the blue-eyed girl before her as he moved to assist cleaning her wounds, "why you healed Botan when your injuries were obviously the worst of both of you?"

Kagome looked into his eyes, and she saw another behind those green eyes, someone with golden eyes looking right at her. She opened her mouth, her answer obvious in her mind, "Because it was my fault, she was trying to help me and she got hurt."

_So you're right, she's caring, but is she beautiful and lacking in fan girl obsession?'_ Youko grudgingly admitted, almost pouting because he was wrong.

**_We will soon find out the answer to at least one of them.'_** Kurama replied, leaning forward to Kagome with rag in hand, intent on cleaning the blood off of her face.

She took the rag with a small, teasing smile while saying, "I can do this myself, thank you. Besides, I will have to remove my clothing to get all the blood off and I would appreciate it greatly if I could do this myself." Kagome said, almost apologizing while asking both Kurama and Yukina to leave.

Yukina stood up and bowed, "If you need any help at all don't hesitate to call for us." She tugged on Kurama's arm as she made her way out the door, surprised that he hadn't already left.

They stood outside of the door patiently, for the most part, and waited for Kagome to be finished with whatever she needed to do. It took around half an hour until Kagome gave a small shout.

"I'm done now." She called out, still not ready to be using her voice.

She had her head bowed as she looked at her hands when Kurama and Yukina walked back into the room. She looked up when she heard the door slide shut and Kurama almost fell backward when he saw her. She was absolutely…

"Beautiful." Kurama muttered, mostly because of Youko's strong influence. He looked away and blushed a slight pink, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Um, I'm sorry to be a bother but I don't have much energy left and I can't heal myself now." Kagome said quietly, trying to avoid looking at the gorgeous red head before her who was blushing.

"A bother, you're no bother!" Yukina rushed to assure her, "You helped our friend, the least we can do is heal you!"

Kagome nodded and blushed, murmuring a thank you as Yukina began to heal the wounds. Both girls were unaware of the conversation taking place inside of Kurama's head at the moment.

_She is absolutely exquisite, I hope that you are right about the last part, I don't think we could take a gorgeous and obsessive fan girl.'_ Youko said with a sense of hopefulness in his voice that Kurama had never heard before.

**_Youko,'_** Kurama started, a note of warning in his voice, **_you better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking about. She's is hurt and we don't know one thing about her!'_** Youko's silence answered it all.

With a tone of disgust in his voice Kurama said, **_I can't even believe you, sometimes I wish we weren't sharing a body.'_**

Unknown to any of the people in the room, someone or rather some_thing_ heard Kurama's wish. Sure, it wasn't as if it was a pure wish but the Shikon didn't care, that only meant that it could grant its wish and live in peace inside of Kagome's chest. It didn't act upon the wish at first; however, it decided to wait until a better time.

"Suiichi Minamino, correct?" Kagome's voice broke through Kurama's intense disgust for Youko and he looked at her with a wary glance. How did she know his name, he didn't tell it to her.

"Yes…" Kurama replied, both he and Youko wondering what would happen next.

"You poor guy, I've seen you running away from those awful fan girls so many times. Well, there is a bright side, you can always stay fit." Kagome said, rather liking how he looked at her in shock at what she said.

He chuckled, both relieved and truly amused by her statement, "Well, that is true."

She gave a tiny smile and turned toward Yukina who was laughing softly beside her bed, "I'm sorry to have been so rude, I'm Kagome and you would be…?"

"I'm Yukina, I live here at the temple and I'm going to help Suiichi heal you, if he ever comes over to help **me** that is." Yukina teased softly, smiling at Kurama warm-heartedly.

Kurama blushed lightly but moved over to the side of the bed that had been left unoccupied. Tapping into Youko's demonic powers he grabbed on of the plant pots that he usually kept in the room and took a seed out from behind his ear. He grew the seed and plucked the petals off of the flowers, crushing them in his fist gently causing them to collapse into a light powder. He sprinkled the powder on her wounds and placed his hands on top of them.

Kagome watched as both Yukina and Kurama worked, or Suiichi as she knew him, and stayed silent the entire time. They did a great job and she felt almost completely revitalized by the time they were done. She flashed them a brilliant and thankful smile as she shifted around on the bed. Kagome had a lot of her energy back and could finally sense the energies around her but she didn't act on her instincts that told her to attack the demons around her.

"Thank you, I hadn't expected to receive such kindness from anyone, I owe all of you." Kagome said, her smile still placed upon her face.

"Oh, it was nothing, we owed **you** after what you did for Botan." Kurama said, patting her hand in a friendly manner.

She accidentally shocked him with her miko powers and gasped a little as he pulled his hand back. She felt so bad that she had hurt him and her eyes glazed over a little with a sheen of tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not fully recovered so I'm not entirely in control. I am SO sorry!" Her apologize was sincere and her tears were proof of that and Kurama couldn't help but accept her apology.

"It's alright, no harm done." He gave her a reassuring smile and even reached out to pat her hand again at the risk of getting shocked again, but Kagome pulled back even though she smiled at him.

Kurama felt a little hurt that Kagome had pulled back, though he didn't have any good reason to. He stared at her face as she was making small conversation with Yukina, seeming to enjoy the young ice demoness beside her.

_You know,'_ Youko drawled, _that shock wasn't so bad, used in the right ways it would be extremely pleasurable.'_

**_For God's sakes Youko, please tone it down you high profile Fox!'_** Kurama snapped, though Youko knew that deep down Kurama did care for him.

_Fine, for now, but when she's better…'_ Youko said grudgingly, though he was smirking.

Kagome and Yukina had stopped talking and Kagome was moving around on the bed and scooting closer to the edge. She was getting out of the bed, but it was too soon for her to be getting up. The proof of that was when she tried to walk to the door and her legs gave out and she came crashing toward the floor. Kurama hadn't been quite fast enough to catch her and felt terrible about it, but was amazed to see her push herself up and start walking again.

Yukina and Kurama followed her as she walked oven into the room were Botan was and sat down next to her. It confused Kurama, why would she force herself out of bed to go visit someone that she didn't know, but that seemed to be just the tip of the iceberg. He watched her, her long blue-black hair in slight disarray as it cascaded down her back and slightly over her shoulder while her lithe frame was stiffened the tiniest bit in pain and her blue eyes flashed with the different emotions that ran across her face. It was obvious that she was concerned for Botan, though she didn't have a reason to be seeing as how she healed her.

Suddenly Kurama's communicator went off and caught the attention of both Yukina and Kagome. He excused himself to the other room and answered Koenma's call, shocked by the Prince's concerned look.

"Kurama! Did Botan make it to Genkai's all right? When she didn't contact me I feared the worst, I have no idea what that other girl could be capable of…" Koenma continued to ramble on before Kurama swiftly cut him off.

"Botan is fine, she was injured and unconscious when Genkai saw her…"

"I had a feeling that girl was no good, that rotten woman…"

Kurama cut him off again, "Lord Koenma! The woman she came with, Kagome, healed Botan despite the fact that she was hurt herself. Please, explain to me what happened."

"Oh, well okay then. I was stamping at my desk, as usual, when there suddenly was a bright light and there she was! This girl was lying in the middle of my office, bleeding all over the place and so I called Botan. She left to take her to Genkai's and that was that." Koenma said, quite flustered about the whole ordeal.

"You have no idea how she came to be in your office, huh? I think I'll talk to her about it. Thanks for the information Koenma, I'll let Botan know that you called to check on her." Kurama smirked as Koenma's cheeks flushed a deep red. It was obvious the young Spirit World Prince had a crush on the deity and Kurama had no problem encouraging it.

He returned to the next room, his mind buzzing with questions both he and Youko wished to ask Kagome but he didn't have the opportunity to because, just as he walked in, Botan's eyes opened and she sat up quickly. She grabbed her head and let out a groan and Kagome leaned forward with a deeply concerned look.

"You shouldn't move yet, I did heal you wound but you would still have a little bit of pain, especially from sitting up so fast." Kagome said, giving Botan a light push on her shoulder to urge her to lie back down.

"But I have to go get the…oh! You're okay! Koenma and I were so worried but then I fell out of the portal and I think I hit my head. Did you really heal me?" Botan talked fast and her voice still held some of the exuberance that it always did.

Kagome giggled, Botan sounded a lot like Rin did, "Yes, I did heal you and Yukina and Suiichi were kind enough to heal me afterwards. It was like a healing chain!"

Yukina gave a giggle as well and Kurama watched from the doorway, liking the happy side that he was seeing of Kagome. He let the girls have a moment to talk a little, though Kagome did seem a little out of sorts sitting and talking where any other person would feel fine. He watched her laugh behind her hand and smile but she rarely spoke, just listened to the other girls speak. A small smile sat on his face as he listened to Youko talk about her hair and about her body and her face, and he was content to just stand with his eyes on her. Someone else, however, finally took notice of Kurama and waved.

"Hey Kurama! Don't just stand there, come in and sit with us!" Botan exclaimed, waving her hand as fast as she could.

He nodded and kept his smile polite, walking in and sitting down next to Kagome, who had a quizzical look on her face.

"Kurama? Hmm, what an interesting nickname, I won't ask questions about it though. Do you mind if I use it?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side, her hair tumbling over her shoulders making her look absolutely adorable.

_Hell no we don't mind!'_ Youko exclaimed excitedly in the back of Kurama's mind, _It sounds deliciously wonderful when she say it!'_

"Not at all, I'd be delighted." Kurama said, though Youko's excitement seemed to be catching.

The group chatted for a bit, Kurama explaining that Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone out to _"visit Yusuke's grandmother in the hospital"_ which Kagome was hesitant to accept but did so anyway. They all had a nice evening but Botan and Kagome were still tired so they were ushered off to bed. Because Kagome had taken Kurama's room he didn't have a place to sleep but that was solved easily enough.

"Kurama? I know I've taken you room and I was wondering where you planned on sleeping." Kagome said, her head peeking out of the doorway of the bedroom.

"Well," Kurama said, a little embarrassed, "I'm not quite sure at the moment."

Kagome gave a small blush and ducked her head before responding, "I feel horrible that I've taken your room and the bed is kind of big anyway, so I was wondering, if you needed a place to sleep, if you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me. I do have control over my powers now so I won't shock you, if that's something you're afraid of."

_Oh, say yes, she's offering to let us sleep with her, say yes!'_ Youko practically howled.

**_We can't, who knows what you'll do to her while she sleeps.'_** Kurama said, getting ready to turn down Kagome's offer.

_Don't say no, I won't do anything, she's still hurt so she wouldn't enjoy it.'_

**_…I don't know…'_**

_Come on Red, I'll be good…'_

**_Well…alright, but if you do something I will find some way to torture you, I swear it.'_**

With that said Kurama gave Kagome a smile and nodded, glad to see her smile brighten up despite the fact that her eyes still contained such pain and sadness that he had yet to see leave her.

"Well, come on then! I have to warn you though; I tend to be a cuddler so I hope it doesn't bother you."

_It won't bother us, I know that for sure.'_

**_It won't, as long as she is the one that does it.'_**

She climbed into bed and he gave a small chuckle at the way she snuggled into her pillow and sighed as she collapsed into a rather comfortable position. He made his way into the bathroom and got ready for bed, slipping on his pajama pants and leaving himself shirtless, mostly under Youko's influence or so he told himself. When he got back she wasn't quite asleep but he could tell she was getting there.

He was a little uneasy about lying with her; all he was wearing was a pair of pants and she was wearing a large T-shirt that she had borrowed from him earlier. It was nice to smell his scent with hers but he couldn't think on that now, so he climbed into bed next to Kagome. At first he was caught a little off-guard when she snuggled into his side but she did warn him that she was a cuddler so he relaxed and put his arm around her and they both fell asleep that way.

Something else wasn't sleeping though, the Shikon no Tama was awake and still focusing on granting Kurama's hidden wish. It definitely was an easy wish to grant but it would have been better to grant it without Kagome being around, the excess kitsune energy could have an effect on her and the souls of the Tama weren't sure what that would be. But it had a wish to grant and it couldn't hold off any longer, the pink light filled the room and focused on Kurama, seamlessly separating the souls of Youko and Kurama but the extra energy made it's way to Kagome. She fidgeted around as the energy seeped into her skin and she was glowing a new color all her own, though it was hard to tell what color it was because the pink was taking over the room.

Suddenly the light grew in it's intensity and nothing could be seen but, when the light died down, there was an extra body in the bed, that of Youko Kurama. All three of the people lying in the bed had kitsune ears and tails and, if you listened closely, you could almost hear a whispered "oops" as the light faded back into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in first chapter, look at it if you don't believe me!

I plan on the third chapter being Kagome's story, explaining how she ended up in Koenma's office!

CHAPTER TWO

Kagome squirmed around on the bed, fighting the urge to wake up and pressing her face into the cloth covered chest that she was clinging to. After getting comfortable she released a satisfied sigh and relaxed her body against the other warm body she was lying with. She was warm and content and wasn't quite expecting a face to bury itself into her hair or to feel two strong arms wrap around her waist. She didn't mind though, it felt nice to be held and Kagome wasn't above feeling nice.

Youko had felt the weight on the bed shift and felt a small frame press itself against his body. The warmth wasn't unwelcome though it did come as unexpected and he had missed the feeling of a woman. He wrapped his arms around her body and buried his nose into her hair once she relaxed; he really enjoyed the light scent of vanilla that he caught and the way that she felt in his arms. His eyes were still closed and he wondered when he took control from Kurama but it didn't matter at the moment, he was enjoying his freedom for the time being.

Kurama could feel movement on the bed and he shifted around out of reflex, scooting closer to where he felt the movement. His head came in contact with another head of hair and his ear twitched as a few strands brushed against it. At first he thought nothing of it then he realized that his ear wasn't where it normally would be and he didn't remember his ears ever twitching before. His eyes flew open as he pushed himself up; surprising his other two bed partners in the process. He felt the top of his head and let out a startled cry when he came in contact with a fuzzy ear.

Kagome looked around with wide eyes, finding herself clutched to the same chest that she had been sleeping against. Her eyes landed on Kurama and she let out a cry similar to his as she spotted his ears. When she saw him, two things came to mind: 1) Kurama had really cute ears and 2) Kurama couldn't be holding her so she was in the arms of some strange person. Another small shout passed her lips as she pushed herself out of whoever's arms she was in and landed in Kurama's lap.

"What the Hell?" Kagome cried, completely and utterly confused by the going-ons around her.

"Oh Hell Red, what's going on?" Youko asked, still half asleep and not entirely in the world of the living.

Kagome was clinging to Kurama, which he did enjoy despite the situation, but she didn't seem to notice that little fact. She was like a cat faced with a tub full of water, though this time it was a fox, seeing as how that was what she was. Kurama was definitely thrown off by what he woke up to, Kagome had not been a kitsune the night before and he was pretty sure that Youko had been _inside _his body but it wasn't that way now.

"Somebody had better start explaining because this is freakin' insane!" Kagome yelled, causing Kurama to wince from how loud Kagome was at such a close proximity.

Youko looked over to see Kagome attached to Kurama, only there were kitsune ears and tails involved. His eyes widened as he realized that he was looking at _Kurama _and _Kagome _who both had _ears_, not to mention he was _NOT _inside of Kurama's body. He let out something between a whine and a distressed cry, ears flattening against his head, as he got completely confused and upset. Kagome and Kurama looked over to him, the first in worry and the second in confusion and concern.

Kagome crawled out of Kurama's lap, her anger and frustration forgotten for the moment, and approached the beautiful demon before her, "Are you alright? Can I help you somehow?" Her voice was honest and full of worry, not for herself but for Youko.

Youko looked at the beautiful kitsune before him, the girl that was crawling toward him on the bed with concern in her eyes. She sat beside him and stroked his hair in an attempt to sooth him, it was working a little bit and he relaxed somewhat, leaning into her touch. That had definitely shocked Kagome but she didn't stop her actions in case he started whining again.

"Okay," Kagome began in a quiet and far calmer voice than before, "we need to figure this out, something happened and I am totally confused."

Kagome looked around the room, as if to find a clue to everything that had happened but she didn't find anything. Except a mirror, which definitely showed something that she wasn't expecting.

"Holy Hell!" Kagome cried, falling off of the bed as she jerked away from her reflection. "Ow!"

Kurama scrambled off the bed and over to where she was laying on the floor, laughing loudly now. He and Youko feared that she had snapped, lost her mind from the shock of the morning they were having. Bits and pieces of something Kagome was saying could be heard between giggles and loud laughs, things like "kitsune ears…demons…looks like InuYasha…never used to be a demon…"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kurama asked, poking her side a little, making her giggle more.

"This…this is all so…crazy!" She said, laughing the entire time. Her side was starting to hurt and tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Red, this is not the time for playing with a pretty girl, though if you insist, I could think of better games…" Youko let the sentence hang, waggling his eyebrows and sending Kagome into another fit of vicious giggles.

"Youko! Now is not the time for your _interests_! We have to calm her down so that we can figure out what has happened!" Kurama said, his angry voice snapping Kagome out of her giggle fit.

Kagome was looking up from her sprawled position on the floor straight into the golden eyes of Youko who was peering down at her from his spot on the bed. Kurama touched her arm making her jump a little and she turned to face him, his startling green eyes catching her attention for the time being.

"Kurama, do you have a clue about any of this? I _know _that I wasn't a kitsune before, quite the opposite." Kagome asked, never getting up off of the floor.

"I am just as stumped as you are I'm afraid." Kurama said reluctantly. "Do you know anything Youko?"

Youko didn't answer; he was too busy looking at Kagome who had turned her gaze back to him. He had the urge to pounce on her and just kiss her breathless, the way she looked just tugged at that urge and made it nearly irresistible. Her long hair was splayed out underneath her with her hands laying carelessly by the sides of her head, glowing blue eyes looking up at him. She looked so innocently tempting in that large white shirt, long and perfect legs left uncovered. Just as he was about to abandon all of his restraints and pounce on her, she spoke, which encouraged him further as well brought him back from what he was doing.

"Youko?" Kagome asked, the look in his eyes unnerving her and so she fidgeted around but kept her gaze on him.

"No, I don't know anything. Though I can't say that I'm unhappy with the changes." He gave a small but true smile to Kurama with a sparkle in his eye.

"What changes?" Kagome asked, tilting her head adorably to the side in confusion.

Both Youko and Kurama glanced at each other warily, not entirely sure if they should divulge their past together to Kagome. She let out a sigh when she caught the exchange and said, "This is one of those things that's entirely too complicated and is only going to make the problem worse, isn't it?"

"Sorry to say it but, yes, you're right." Kurama said, his voice so tired and exasperated that it amused Kagome and she laughed behind her hand.

"Would it be important to figuring out what happened? I mean, it probably has nothing to do with the state _I'm_ in but you never know." Kagome said once she stopped giggling.

Youko finally spoke up, "It might be, at least a portion of it anyway." Despite all that was going on he still had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Of course it's important Youko, it plays a major part in our problem." Kurama turned to Kagome and said, "Youko used to just be a kitsune spirit that shared my body with me, now he has a body of his own. I have to say that should definitely play a big role in our situation."

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, completely accepting and believing what Kurama told her without hesitation.

"What, you believe him just like that?" Youko asked, astonished by her trusting nature.

"Why? Should I not have? It's believable, I've heard worse." _'Been through worse too.' _Kagome thought, keeping that small statement to herself.

Kurama shook his head, "It's true, it's just strange that you trusted me when I told you such a weird tale."

Kagome shrugged, "When I first saw you I thought I saw someone with golden eyes behind your eyes, now I know that I wasn't losing my mind."

"You could see me?" Youko exclaimed, sounded surprised and happy as well as a little upset and confused at the same time.

"Uh-huh, but I think we're losing track of something important, I'm a _kitsune _now, I never used to be, and this is a problem." Kagome replied, really confused and flustered. "I just don't understand this, I have to fix this somehow. I need to meditate." With that said Kagome pushed herself up off of the floor and left the room, left the temple and made her way into the courtyard.

Youko looked to Kurama and Kurama looked at Youko, both left confused in the wake of Kagome's sudden disappearance. They stood up and followed Kagome, not running but moving at a fairly fast pace as they followed her scent. She was sitting on a bench and they made no move disturb her, mostly because she was glowing and also because she seemed to be concentrating, but the glowing thing played high at the top of the list. They stood, watching her in the light of the rising sun, completely confused about everything that has happened.

'_She makes an adorable kitsune, this is definitely a good change.' _Youko thought to himself, or whom he thought was himself.

'_**I agree. Wait a second…Youko, are we still linked?' **_Kurama responded, quite shocked.

'_It seems that way Red. What do you think of lovely new fox before us?'_

'_**Quite intriguing, she is an enigma of sorts, I hope to spend more time of her.'**_

'_As do I, she will be a puzzle worth solving, I believe.'_

'_**Indeed.'**_

Kagome was deep inside of herself, meditating and reflecting on anything that she could remember from the previous night. Even asleep you can become aware of other things outside of your current realm of consciousness. A warmth, a bright light, but nothing else, it frustrated her that she did not understand what had happened. As she continued her meditation voices came to her in her mind, scaring the bejeebers out of her.

'Lady Kagome? We are the four souls of the Shikon no Tama, is there any way we can assist you?' The voices asked her, not worried in the least that they had scared her.

'The four souls of the Shikon? Geez, this morning is just **full** of surprises, isn't it?' Kagome said, her voice not at all pleasant. 'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, I've just had a trying morning as you can imagine.'

'It is alright, what is it that is troubling you?'

'I go to bed human, right? And the next thing I know I'm waking up a full-blown kitsune! Do you know anything about this?' Kagome asked, not expecting the answer she got.

'We do, we believe that we are to blame for this. The red head made a wish and we granted it, not knowing how it would affect you.'

Kagome mentally rubbed her temples, 'So, you're saying that this is all because Kurama made a wish?' When the souls answered in the affirmative, Kagome grew a little angry, 'I'm going to kill him! No, maybe I should just kill myself, he didn't know about the Shikon. But I want to blame him right now!'

Both male kitsunes jumped when Kagome's blue eyes snapped open and she started glaring and growling at Kurama. He seemed a little frightened and Kagome and Youko found that amusing, but Youko nearly fell over with laughter when he saw the look on Kurama's face as Kagome pounced on him.

"This is all your fault, you had to make a stupid wish!" Kagome shouted, drawing the attention of the other people that had stayed at the temple. Kurama's face was a mixture of confusion and fear as Kagome had him pinned to the ground with a look of rage on her face that would strike fear into the most powerful demon.

"W-wish? I don't…" Kurama didn't get to finish what he was saying because none other than Yusuke suddenly tackled Kagome.

"What the hell is going on?" Genkai demanded, standing in front of Botan and Yukina while eyeing the situation critically.

Yusuke held Kagome down on the ground and yelled, "And who the hell are you?"

Kagome scoffed at his attempt to be threatening and answered, "I'm Kagome, I was here yesterday so I don't see why you're attacking me today. I don't remember seeing you so maybe you didn't see me."

"Kagome?" Yukina said softly, stepping from behind Genkai and moving towards Yusuke and Kagome, "But, you can't be Kagome, you're not human."

"Tell me about it, and THAT is all Kurama's fault!" She growled, glaring daggers over at said kitsune.

"How is that Kurama's fault? And why is Youko not inside of Kurama's body?" Botan asked, completely confused by the whole ordeal.

Kagome sighed, "This is going to be SO hard to explain. And I suppose this isn't totally Kurama's fault, I just didn't want to blame myself."

Yusuke eyed her warily before slowly climbing off of her, allowing Kagome to stand up and rub her sore backside. She glared a little at Yusuke before walking over to Youko and Kurama. A bright smile flashed across her face, scaring everyone around her, before she started toward the temple calmly.

"I suppose I'll make tea before I explain everything to everyone." She said as she walked inside, followed by the others after a brief moment of standing around.

While Kagome and Yukina were making tea Hiei showed up at the temple. Sensing strange demon energy with his sister, Hiei entered the kitchen with his hand on the hilt of his katana. He didn't expect what he saw; Yukina was laughing with a black-haired kitsune and making tea. Before he could leave, the kitsune caught on to his presence and turned around, shielding Yukina and growling at him. It was a shock and he was stunned for a moment before he started growling back at her, he did like that she was defending his sister but that didn't mean that he would trust her.

"Hiei, Kagome, stop!" Yukina cried, looking worriedly from one friend to the other.

"Yukina," Kagome started with her voice low, "do you know this demon?"

"Yes, he's a friend of mine, he works with Yusuke, for Koenma." Yukina explained, hoping that Kagome would learn to trust Hiei.

Kagome scoffed, tossing her head when she heard that Hiei worked with Yusuke, "_You _work with Yusuke? That hard-headed idiot?"

"Hn." Hiei answered, relaxing a little as she did the same, still on his guard though.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, "Oh boy." Was all she said before turning around and continuing to make tea like he had never been there. Yukina did the same.

Hiei stayed inside the temple and went into the other room where the others were sitting, obviously waiting for Yukina and Kagome. No one seemed to notice him come in, they all seemed preoccupied with something else. But that didn't matter because there was something that caught Hiei's eye, something that he couldn't hide his surprise about no matter how hard he tried. Youko was out and sitting next to Kurama and the shock made Hiei nearly fall on his butt.

'**Fox, what is going on?' **Hiei mentally contacted Kurama.

'**_Hello Hiei. How has your morning been?' _**Kurama replied, ignoring his question.

'**Answer me Fox.' **Hiei demanded, not in the mood for the red head's games.

'_Hey there beautiful!' _Youko jumped into the conversation, waggling his eyebrows outwardly at the small hybrid.

'**Explain. Now.' **Hiei demanded once again, now glaring at the two kitsune before him.

'**_We don't know, we're waiting for Kagome to come in here and explain, it seems she figured it out.' _**Kurama answered, sighing.

'**Hn. The kitsune woman with Yukina?'**

'_Yes, isn't she gorgeous?' _Youko asked in a sudden outburst, dreaming up little pictures of Kagome back in bed.

Both Hiei and Kurama were about to shout at Youko but, just then, Kagome walked in with Yukina. She was wearing a kimono that she borrowed from Yukina, a silver and black one that looked extremely beautiful on her. Both girls were carrying tea trays and set them down on the table before taking their seats. Everyone had gotten their tea before someone had spoke up.

"Are you going to explain this Kagome?" Kurama asked, very curious about what had happened to the three of them.

Kagome took a small sip of her tea and then sat back on her heels, "This is going to take a while. You see, inside of my body lives a legendary jewel."

"A jewel _lives _inside your body? How is that?" Genkai asked, confused already.

"Well, it's a cursed jewel, the Shikon no Tama, and I am it's guardian. The Shikon was made up of the souls of a legendary miko by the name of Midoriko and the souls of demons that she had fought. I can communicate with the souls, it's a recent development, and they explained to me what happened last night." Kagome took a deep breath and pressed on, "Sometime yesterday, after I had shown up, it seems Kurama made a wish to separate himself and Youko. It may have been a subconscious wish but the Shikon heard it and granted it. Due to a complication, the fact that I was around when the Jewel granted the wish, I got caught up in the extra energy and, well…ta-da?" Her silky black ears twitched.

It was quite an unbelievable story; Kagome knew that a few would have trouble believing it. And she had given the _edited _version of the story; she could only imagine the disbelief she got if she would have told them everything. But she didn't know them and couldn't let anyone close enough to know that part of her life.

"So…this _was _Red's fault after all!" Youko said out loud, smirking as Kurama blushed a little.

Kagome shook her head, "No, not really. I just didn't want to blame myself for my forgetfulness, though he _did _make the wish." She added playfully, winking in Kurama's direction in hopes of not making him feel too bad.

There was an awkward silence as everyone watched Kagome and she fidgeted under their intense scrutiny of her person. She finally couldn't take it anymore and casually stood up and left the room, leaving everyone behind as she left the temple. Her focus was on getting home, she tried to use her senses and trace her family's energy signature. She found herself quite a ways a way from home but she made it back before it got dark.

She had placed a concealing spell on herself as she had strolled down Genkai's stairs, to prevent any normal human from spotting her new appearance. She didn't drop it when she got home, she wasn't sure how her family would react and didn't want to take any chances. When she got inside her family greeted her, hugging her and kissing her, crying because they had missed her. After all, she had been gone for two years.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun…didn't see that coming, did ya?

-SadBrokenWings


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them!

A/N: This is short but it's what happened in the two years that Kagome had been gone, hope it doesn't disappoint you!

**Thank You Reviewers:**

Zougerio Hime

BunnySoup

Akikazu

Mystery Flower 202

Hopelessly Hopefull

AnimeOtakuBara

Vitanie Tora

Wings of Tears

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

_2 years ago…_

_It wasn't her fault, her friends kept telling her that, but no matter how many times she heard it she never believed it. Naraku had found out about the well and, despite what everyone told her, she knew that it was her fault. It couldn't be InuYasha's fault, it's not like he hung around the well and talked about how Kagome was gone back to her time. Or did he? Not that it mattered because it was her fault anyway, she should have been more careful about moving through time, should've kept her senses open before going home. Now she could never go home again._

_Kagome was now sitting in Kaede's hut, her eyes surprisingly dry despite that fact that she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out. She was being bandaged up by Kaede and Miroku, she didn't even bother to complain about the fact that the lecher was doing some of the fixing up, she was too in shock. After tossing her bag out of the well and climbing up to sit on the side, Kagome sat and waited for InuYasha and that was when Naraku appeared. It was completely unexpected, Naraku had never attacked them right there, and he wasn't even attacking them so much as her. Kagome and the well._

_She had jumped up and fumbled for her bow and arrows, cursing the fact that she hadn't had them at the ready the moment she left home. Just as she her arrow drawn and was looking to train in on him a tentacle came flying at her from the side and slammed her into the well, smashing it and possibly a few of her ribs. Kagome had struggled to get up from the ruins of the well but found herself pinned, with a large splinter of wood running straight through her right upper thigh. She didn't seem to be bleeding too profusely so she figured that it had missed anything vital that could possibly be there, so she tried to force herself up again._

_Despite all her efforts, Kagome found herself unable to move and cursed as a shadow appeared over her figure, the shadow being Naraku. Kagome knew that InuYasha was most definitely on his way to her aide, she had been bleeding and he always came running at the scent of her blood. So she figured that Naraku was going to finish her off now and then run like the coward he was. But, instead, he just started laughing that stupid laugh of his._

"_Kukuku…little priestess, now how will you get home? Will you even live long enough to properly mourn what you have just lost?" And, with another one of those crazy chuckles, Naraku leapt away and left Kagome in the pile of rubble._

_InuYasha was there within the minute, Tessuagia drawn and his ears twitching around madly as he shouted, "Kagome, where the Hell are ya?"_

_Kagome was so happy that he had said her name, though she had to say that she wasn't happy that he had only said it because he was concerned. She wanted to shout out to him but her voice was gone, it only came out as a rasp, so she pushed herself up a little to draw his attention to the ruined well. She could have screamed at the pain the movement caused her leg, if not for the fact that she had yet to get her voice back. InuYasha immediately noticed her movement and started to dig her out of the rubble, none to gently to Kagome's misfortune._

"_I-InuYa-" Kagome tried to tell him to slow down or be gentle but she could barely manage as much as she had gotten out._

"_Kagome! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there in no time, just hold on and I'll get you to the hag's hut!" InuYasha said, tossing wood this way and that, desperately trying to free her._

_He got to a point where the piece of the well in Kagome's leg was standing out along with the others and he grabbed onto it and gave it a large yank. That was when Kagome's voice came back as she screamed and cried for all she was worth. The pain was intense, her salty tears falling into the open wound and making it worse. There were tiny splinters buried in the now gaping hole in her leg and the smallest shift of her weight send shockwaves of pain radiating throughout her entire body. InuYasha let out a whimper and his ears drooped as he realized what he had done, and he began to carefully move the other pieces that covered Kagome. As soon as he had her free he lifted her gently, whining when she screamed a little at the pain caused by the movement, and as gently as he could carried her back to Kaede's._

_And that's where she was now, getting bandaged and reassured that the hole in her leg would heal with time. Not that she cared. The reality of it all had hit her as soon as Kaede asked her what happened. She would never see her family again, ever. It didn't scare her, it saddened her, because her mom was the only one who ever really understood and listened to her and now she would never see her again. That was when she cried, cried for the loss of her family, and cried for the broken heart that she would now carry for the rest of her days._

_1 year ago…_

_It had been just about a year ago, Kagome supposed, that the well had been destroyed and she had been forever separated from the family that she loved so much. But now, after having a year to grieve and adapt, Kagome found herself not quite as sad as she used to be. Her friends had offered her all the comfort that she needed and she had accepted it gratefully. InuYasha didn't make her travel until she had healed up and felt up to hunting the shards and Kagome decided that she had the greatest friends in the world.  
_

_They had become like family to her, Shippo a son that she had always wanted, Miroku and Sango the siblings that were constantly squabbling and InuYasha…Kagome wasn't sure about InuYasha. She knew she had fallen in love with him, but with everything going on, she couldn't help but think that her feelings toward InuYasha had changed a little. Like an older brother or father, he took care of her and always protected her, but he also teased her and kept her happy whether he meant to or not._

"_Kagome?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's face with a concerned look._

"_Yes Sango?" Kagome responded, smiling over at the beautiful and strong girl next to her. She had grown closest to Sango after the well incident, she had known what it was like to lose her entire family. Miroku, being a monk, had given up attachments such as that and InuYasha still had his brother, though he didn't like him. Shippo was also another she had gotten real close to, she was his mother-figure and even called her "Momma."_

"_Are you ready to go?" Sango questioned._

"_Yup! Let's go! I think I sense a shard off in the East!" Kagome declared, marching up toward the front of the group beside InuYasha. She still walked with a small limp, but that would fade over time, though the scar never would._

_Sango admired Kagome for her strength and resilience, Kagome had bounced back once she realized the inevitable fact that she was never going back through the well. She was ready to go back to shard-hunting before her body was healed and set to go. They were all shocked at her sudden readiness but did not question her, fearing that they might send her back into the depression that lasted a whole month. Now, as she situation Shippo on her shoulder and laughed at a joke that he had told her for the 100th time, Sango truly believed that Kagome was healing on the inside._

_2 days ago…_

_Kagome was struggling against the demons that had swarmed their small band, still only truly skilled in the bow and arrow and having a little practice with a sword. As she fired her final arrow she tossed her bow to the ground and picked up a stray sword, swinging it wildly at any demon, filling it with her priestess energy and purifying the demons that came in contact with it._

_To her left, Sango and Miroku were fighting back to back and InuYasha was fighting on her right while Shippo was hidden in a tree above the battlefield. As she stuck her sword into the gut of an opposing demon, Kagome let go with one hand a sent a blast of her energy toward another before yanking her sword back and swinging it again. The battle raged for hours, Kagome's leg starting to act up from all the exertion, but she didn't have time to complain as that was when Naraku leapt out of the trees. Naraku's sudden appearance wasn't what made the group falter in their fighting; it was what he had in his hand._

"_Lemme go!" Shippo cried, struggling against the hand that was firmly wrapped around his neck._

"_Shippo!" Kagome cried, dropping her sword and taking a small step forward, her motherly instincts kicking in and telling her to rescue her son._

_Before anyone could stop her or cry out a warning, Kagome had taken off running, losing her shoes in the process and she threw herself at Naraku. The shock of her sudden attack forced Naraku to drop Shippo, though he grabbed Kagome with an evil smirk on his face. She watched Shippo scamper away to InuYasha before she started trying to pull away from Naraku. She kicked and clawed, her sword forgotten and now lying discarded on the battlefield. Naraku shifted his grip to her throat and was choking her, smirking and laughing while he taunted her friends with her life._

_They all had no idea what to do; they couldn't directly attack Naraku because he had Kagome so they were all standing around, helpless. Kagome couldn't stand seeing her friends that way, what she could see of them anyway because her vision was beginning to fill with spots. Cursing herself for not being able to do anything, Kagome squirmed against Naraku's grip again involuntarily. Deciding that doing anything would be better than dying, Kagome grabbed the shards she had around her neck and felt the power inside her rise._

_Her fist with the shards starting to glow and Kagome forced that fist into Naraku's chest, tearing through his skin with what was left of her purifying power and grabbing a hold of the rest of the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel fused together, breaking the small glass jar that had held the shards. In her grip the Shikon no Tama began to pulse and glow a pure pink light which nearly blinded all who were in the clearing._

_Kagome could feel a pulling at her very soul, sucking her towards an unseen void. No one could see what was happening to her, but Naraku seemed to notice and started clawing at her, attempting to keep her where he was. She had no idea what was happening to her and she was so drained from using all of her power that she fell into unconsciousness, landing in some unknown place. _

_And that was how her new adventure was to start._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them!

A/N: Finally….I bet you thought that I died…-.-'

And YAY! I want to give a big ol' "thank you" to Tora-chan for beta-ing for me!

**Thank You Reviewers:**

**MediaMiner:**

Madmiko _ - you're like the biggest fan ever and thanks for the e-mail!_

Anonymous0

demonfromhell

qarry

Kagome Lady of Darkness

not like the movies

kitsuna

thebeautybehindthemask

Namiwave101

Shadownekko

Fox Vixen

HeartStar

sexy-jess

lady silverfox

GoodGirlJay

Ookami of Tears

Vitanie Tora _ - THANKS TORA-CHAN!_

AnimeOtakuBara

Hopelessly Hopefull

Mystery Flower 202

Akikazu

BunnySoup

Anime Punk Kitty

badlevel50percent

Slightly Annoyed Psycho

hermonine

Shinagami Darkness05

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"She doesn't seem like the same Kagome anymore, she's different now," Souta blurted to his mother and grandfather after his sister had gone up the stairs.

"Shh…." Mama Higurashi hastened to quiet her youngest child, not wanting Kagome to hear her brother talk about her.

She covered his mouth with her hand, and covered Grandpa's just in case, she held her breath as she waited for the tell-tale sound of running water in the tub that signaled that Kagome was out of ear-shot. It took a moment but, as always when Kagome came home, the water started running and Ms. Higurashi let out a sigh of relief as she released the boys.

"Be careful with what you say Souta, if Kagome heard you say such things her feelings might get hurt."

"But _Mama_...she's really different, just being around her feels weird!" Souta tried to get his mother to see what he was talking about.

"Yes, perhaps she is possessed by a demon of some sort. I must gather my demon wards!" Gramps announced as he scuttled from the room, mumbling as old men tend to do.

Mama and Souta just watched him leave and had trouble believing that Grandpa still thought he had spiritual power. Both shook their heads in a strange disbelief before forgetting all about the old man and his _"magic wards."_

"Now listen here Souta," Miss Higurashi began her scolding, "your sister has gone through a lot and hasn't been home in _two years_. She may act a little different but who knows what happened on the other side of the well, just give her some time. She's still your sister and if I hear you talking about her acting weird or being different or any of that nonsense I'm going to have to ground you."

Souta opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he saw the look on his mother's face. Reluctantly he gave her a nod to show that he understood and then trudged up the stairs, running right into Kagome when he reached the landing. He nearly fell back down the stairs but Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back up onto his feet.

"Try to be more careful, eh bro?" Kagome said jovially, ruffling his hair a little as if she hadn't just been listening in on the conversation downstairs with her new demonic hearing.

"Uhmm…yeah, sure, thanks - - I guess." Then Souta dashed into his room and closed the door rather loudly. Kagome heard the lock slide in place.

She let out a sigh and debated listening through his door to see what he was up to; it didn't take long for her to be pressed up against the door. At first all she heard was him tossing stuff off of his bed and then flopping onto it, huffing in frustration. Kagome was just about to leave when he said something interesting.

"_When she grabbed my arm it felt all tingly…maybe she just shocked me. Or maybe she's weirder than I thought…"_

Kagome looked down at her hand and didn't see anything unusual but, now that he mentioned it, her palm burned a little but she just thought that it was from grabbing Souta's wrist and she got a little skin burn. Maybe it was and Souta had just made her paranoid…she couldn't quite be sure.

Sighing dejectedly, Kagome left her listening position at Souta's door and returned to the bathroom, shutting off the bathwater and sinking into the hot water. There was so much that she had yet to tell her family and she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to tell them or not.

When she set to washing herself Kagome dropped the concealment spell to wash her new ears and tail, letting out a low purr at the feel of the shampoo being rubbed on her ears. Now she knew what it was like to have soft fuzzy ears.

After finishing her bath Kagome slipped into her pajamas and went to bed, not going back downstairs for the rest of the night.

"**She just walked out…walked out and you didn't even _try _to stop her!" **Koenma shouted his face red with rage and disbelief.

"Exactly what were we supposed to do toddler? Hold her down and keep her from going home? It's not like she did anything wrong and _you_ didn't tell us she couldn't leave. Should we have read your mind, diaper-breath?" Yusuke shot back, leaning against the wall of Koenma's office casually.

"YES!" He screamed with his pacifier hanging off of his bottom lip while he stood on top of his desk. "She was powerful and had dropped into my office - - _ALIVE! _That alone is grounds for restraining her, not to mention her story and what happened while she was at Genkai's!"

Lord Koenma was now glaring at the Spirit Detectives with unparalleled anger, his small chest heaving up and down as he sucked in air angrily. Youko was standing off to the side next to Kurama, it seemed that he wasn't quite used to being without the red-head just yet. Hiei was watching with bored eyes from the corner, as Koenma realized that no one was really reacting to his temper tantrum and stomped his tiny foot in frustration.

"I assure you Lord Koenma," Kurama said, stepping away from the wall and to the center of the room, "if Miss. Kagome is dangerous in any way she will cause trouble and then we will find her easily enough. However, it seems as though she was a little upset because of our reaction to her tale and just went home. What is the harm in letting her go home?"

Koenma waved his hand dismissively, "It's not Miss. Kagome that has me worked up, it is the Jewel she spoke of. The Shikon Jewel, if I'm correct, and it is far too dangerous to allow it to be carried by a young woman. We must lock it up immediately or I do believe a few lords of the Demon World will have my head." He gulped and rubbed his neck subconsciously.

"But didn't she say that it was inside of her?" Kuwabara questioned to no one in particular.

"The idiot does have a point, how would you remove this Jewel?" Hiei asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

A serious and slightly frightening glint appeared in Koenma's eye as he replied evenly, "By any means necessary Hiei." He pushed a button on his desk and called for Botan, considering the conversation over.

"You can't be serious! She hasn't done any harm and you are willing to quite possibly _murder _this girl for a jewel?" Youko said loudly in a sudden burst of outrage.

"Have you not done similar and worse things in your life Youko Kurama?" A smooth voice questioned from the doorway, amber eyes glowing dangerously from the face of a shadowed figure.

Youko and Kurama turned to face the newcomer, both offended by his statement because, at one point, Youko's life had also been Kurama's. Koenma almost wet himself as he jumped to face the tall shadow looking at him. He was shaking with fear and attempted to stutter out something like a greeting but failed miserably.

"Though the Fox is being hypocritical, like most are…" An offended shout of _'Hey!' _was heard from behind the shadow but he ignored it and continued, "I have to agree with him. You will not take such extreme measures with the priestess; she has dealt with this Jewel for many years and has yet to destroy this or any other world."

"Y-y-y-essss….b-b-b-but-t-" Koenma spluttered and everyone watched as the amber-eyed stranger gave him a look of sheer disgust.

"There will be no 'but.' Should you bring any harm to the priestess you will have to answer to this Sesshomaru."

"Oi! Don't leave me out! If he so much as lays a grubby little perverted finger on her I'll rip his throat out!" Another voice shouted from behind the tall shadow. (I wonder who that could be…)

Green eyes almost level with the amber eyes appeared of what could be assumed as the shoulder of the shadow now known as Sesshomaru and a young man's voice piped in, "Don't make me kick your a-"

"Watch your language kit! You were not raised to have a mouth like a filthy half-breed."

Two resounding shouts of "Oi!" were heard, one of which came from Yusuke while another came from a pair of amber eyes behind Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned on his heel, exiting the doorway with a final statement, "I have given you fair warning Koenma…"

Everything was silent for a time, the Spirit Detectives watching as Koenma turned many different and interesting colors at Sesshomaru's departing words. Just as someone was about to break the silence with what would most likely be an awkward statement, Botan rushed into the office.

She stared at everyone and everyone stared back. She blinked and turned her gaze to her boss and then blushed and looked away, remembering what Kurama had told her after Kagome had left.

"_Oh, Botan, Koenma contacted me to make sure that you were okay, he sounded quite concerned about you."_

'_Was he really worried about me?' _Botan wondered eyes downcast and finding her fidgeting hands far more interesting than anything else.

Koenma cleared his throat loudly and spoke with a firm voice, "This Kagome girl must be found soon, perhaps she knows how to remove the Jewel and we won't have to get in over our heads, especially with Lord Sesshomaru and his partners evolved. If you spot her you must immediately contact me and bring her to my office.

"Botan, provide the boys with a portal home then return here, I want to speak with you for a moment."

"Yes Sir, Lord Koenma!" Botan chirped, using her oar to open a portal and ushering the guys in before following them.

After Botan left, the guys went their separate ways. Yusuke went home to his mother, Kuwabara went home to Shizure, Hiei left for Genkai's temple and Kurama and Youko started walking off in a different direction. Kurama still had his ears and tail and Youko, of course, did as well. Kurama was grateful that it was nighttime but was quite concerned about where he would go to stay in his current condition. Surely he could not go home, how was he to explain that he was now a demon and he had another demon with him that used to share a body with him.

"Don't worry Red, surely Kagome would know of some way to hide our features temporarily, all we have to do is find the little morsel," Youko licked his lips for emphasis and Kurama gave a small chuckle at his antics, it was obvious Youko was only trying to cheer him up…or so Kurama wanted to believe.

They stood on the sidewalk, Youko testing the air with his nose in an attempt to catch Kagome's scent while Kurama attempted to do the same. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful and were left with having to go with Plan B. After, of course, they came up with a Plan B.

Kurama was thinking about what he could do, weighing his option of staying with Genkai, when Youko took off into the nearby trees. Scrambling off after the silver fox, Kurama followed the bright blur of his clothing through the trees and toward a rather queer looking tree. It was almost like a flower in appearance, the trunk have no branches until it reached the canopy and the entire canopy was decorated with leaves and pale pink flowers. Youko was already making his way into the tree while Kurama stood in awe for a moment before joining him.

Youko was perched on a rather large looking branch that was cushioned with moss and Kurama settled himself beside his partner, relaxing as best he could. Through some gaps in the canopy Kurama could make out the stars that were decorating the night sky. They were rather beautiful but seemed so dim compared to what they were in some of Youko's memories. He sighed, feeling slightly off…which he found odd because he usually felt that way because he was trapped with a fox spirit in his body. Now he felt strange because - - he wasn't quite sure why.

"You feel it too? Something is wrong, different; we must be on our guard," Youko warned, sensing his partner's unease.

"Yes…we must," Kurama agreed, continuing his watch of the stars, keeping his senses alert.

The two foxes slept lightly one at a time, ears twitching to pick up the slightest of noises.

_The Next Morning…_

"Kagome it's time to get u-**ahhhhhhhhhh!**" Souta screamed, freaking out at the sight of his sister with a tail and ears.

The furry Kagome sat up straight, worried about her brother and not paying attention to her state of appearance.

"Who the-what in the world…I knew you were weird!" He got out, backing out of the door and edging toward the staircase, "I've gotta tell Mom!"

Kagome looked at him for a moment and then looked at herself, let out an "eep" of surprise before throwing the concealing spell back on hastily. She darted out of her room and tackled Souta before he could reach the bottom of the stairs, sending them both careening down the staircase and landing in a tangled heap.

"Souta! _Souta!_ You can't tell Mom or Gramps, none of you were supposed to find out yet! Please, this'll be our little secret, just for now?" Kagome begged with her hand over Souta's mouth to stop him from calling out to someone.

He eyed her warily before glaring at her and nodding slowly. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and released her brother, untangling herself and standing up, absently straightening her clothes. She heard her mother call from the kitchen, her voice getting steadily closer.

"_Is everything alright in there? I heard a scream and then it sounded like someone fell…"_

"Hey, you might wanna fix whatever it is that you do to hide your ears, I can still see one," Souta warned in a whisper, raising an eyebrow at her.

Kagome mouthed a "thanks" to him and adjusted the spell, fixing it just as her mother came into the room.

"So what happened in here?" She asked, gesturing with a wooden spoon in their direction.

Souta and Kagome looked at each other and Kagome decided to take the blame for what happened this time, after all, he _was _keeping her secret.

"I was in a hurry to get downstairs and I tripped and fell, clumsy me."

Miss. Higurashi looked a little skeptical and raised an eyebrow, "And the scream I heard?"

Kagome thought frantically before saying, "I-I saw a spider. That's why I was in such a rush to get down here, it was a BIG spider!"

At first they weren't sure that Mama Higurashi was going to believe it but then she sighed and nodded, she wasn't a big fan of spiders herself. After she returned to the kitchen Kagome and Souta let out sighs of relief. That was a close call, they were going to have think faster in case something like that happened again.

"So, now that I know and all, are you going to explain it to me or am I going to have to threaten to tell Mom?"

Kagome sighed and motioned for Souta to follow her to her bedroom; this story was going to take a while.

-----------

Hey there all! Vitanie Tora here, the beta for this story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please review and let SBW know what you think. Thanks always for reading and until later.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, BUT at least I wrote something, right? Right?

**Thank You Reviewers:**

cowgirlkitten2000

SnowKitsuneYoukai

AnimeMoonlightGoddess

Wings of Tears

Vitanie Tora

AnimeOtakuBara

Hopelessly Hopefull

Mystery Flower 202

Akikazu

BunnySoup

Anime Punk Kitty

badlevel50percent

Slightly Annoyed Psycho

hermonine

Shinagami Darkness05

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary: _Kagome falls into the office of Lord Koenma, bleeding and unconscious, and is taken to Genkai's temple to be healed. After she arrives, things take a strange spin and Kagome finds herself completely different from what she's ever been...and she's not the only one who's been affected. Just how many things can go wrong for a girl, seriously?

**_oOo_**

It had taken Kagome all of three hours to explain to Souta what had happened over the past two years. But the first hour had been spent threatening him and swearing him to secrecy. After she had finished with her depressing tale, Kagome ate breakfast and decided to take a walk to clear her head. As she was leaving, her mother pushed a grocery list into her hands and practically begged her to do the shopping, seeing as how she had to help Grandpa get ready for the festival that was coming up.

Remembering that she had two years worth of making up to do, Kagome accepted the list and left on her merry way. The smells, sights and sounds of the town were magnified to a nearly unbearable point, but Kagome held strong against it all. She had no idea why InuYasha would come to this era so often! The stubborn half-demon surely would have gone insane if he had stayed overnight at all! A deep sigh escaped her; she missed her friends and wondered how their lives were going.

Had Sango and Miroku married? How many children did they have? Did they name one after her? What, she deserved it! Who took care of Shippo now and what was InuYasha doing? It had hurt so much to be ripped away from her best friends and be thrust back into a world she wasn't used to. If only she could go back…

But no. The Fates were cruel and she was to live out the remainder of her life in her original time AND she was now a fox demon. Hmm…life seemed to be pretty fair right about now; at least she wasn't fighting any demons yet.

Walking through the doors of the grocery store, Kagome attempted to focus on her task at hand instead of things she had no control over. While she may not have control over Fate, she did have control over what she was going to buy for dinner, which made her a little happier than she was previously. Kagome bustled around in the nearly empty store; it seemed that this wasn't a big day for shopping and Kagome was glad, she didn't think she would be able to take large groups of people.

So she shopped around, paid and then gathered her bags together and headed home. She was almost there when she was pulled into the shadows of nearby trees, a hand over her mouth and a couple hands on her arms. Lucky for her, her grip didn't slip on the groceries and she was able to keep a hold on everything that she bought. Funny that her shopping seemed to be a foremost thought in a situation such as this, but she was quite used to be snatched up so this was nothing new.

Finally, after what seemed like such a long time, her captors stopped running. She recognized their auras, it would be hard not to after having woken up with the two of them recently, and she was curious as to why they had kidnapped her in the first place. She planned to find out. And they better _hope_ that she didn't drop any of her groceries…

When whoever's hand removed itself from her mouth, Kagome whipped around and began to chew the two of them out before they even had the chance to cough.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing? I mean, Gods, I had bags in my hands! I swear, if I had dropped something, I would be SO angry-"

"Aren't you at least going to give us a chance to explain ourselves, little vixen?" Youko cut in smoothly, hoping to stem her rage for the moment.

"Fine! What excuse could you possibly have?" Kagome huffed, absently thinking that she _might _be over-reacting just a tad.

"A-_hem_." Kurama cleared his throat, thinking that the answer might just be obvious enough that they didn't have to say anything, but apparently he must've been wrong.

"Uhm…we can't be seen like this in public? That's why we grabbed you because, if anyone saw us, we'd get in a lot of trouble with the Spirit World."

"Oh…_oh!_ Sometimes I am such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot to cast illusion spells for you before I left! I'm so sorry!" Kagome exclaimed, thrusting her groceries into their arms, "Here, hold these!"

Clapping her hands together, Kagome chanted softly under her breath and slowly Youko and Kurama lost all of their demon features and looked more human. After she was done, Kagome felt a sharp pain in her stomach but it faded so fast that she almost thought that it wasn't real. It was puzzling, but it was probably what she ate for breakfast. Her stomach wasn't used to food from this era anymore.

"Okay, since you can officially be seen in public now, you two can help carry the groceries back to my house, 'kay?"

The two nodded their agreement, a little amazed by Youko looking so human-ish.

_**oOo**_

Koenma was pacing his floor, the gears in his mind reeling faster than ever. He needed to get his hands on that Jewel! Not only was it not safe in the hands of a young, _human _woman but he really wanted it. If it was as powerful as legend dictated it to be, he could easily use it to finally take over the Spirit World and be the ruler of all three realms. Just picturing the look on his father's face when he struck him a deadly blow was enough to make Koenma giggle like a little girl.

Oh, the things he had planned once he obtained the Jewel…but first things first, he had to actually _get _the Jewel. One of the Lords of the Demon World had come just the other day to warn him away from this _Kagome_, and Koenma was really scared out of his diaper by Lord Sesshomaru. Not to mention that his companions were quite powerful as well. Should he try anything, he would most likely find himself in pieces scattered throughout the Demon World faster than he could say "I wish…"

All he needed to do was get this _wonderful _young lady to hand over the Tama. Convince her that it was in the best interest of everyone to give him the Jewel for safe-keeping. She would be none-the-wiser to his plot of using the Jewel himself. But there was a flaw…she was in the Human World and it was quite unlikely that he was going to get her to his office. His Spirit Detectives wouldn't do it because she hadn't caused any trouble, and just who else _could _do it? There was no one else he would even consider sending…so, how was he to accomplish this task?

Hmm…Koenma's face lit up in a devious smile…if she didn't cause trouble soon…he would have to cause trouble for her…

_**oOo**_

"So, are you guys going to do alright out in the world as demons? Or should I just purify you right now?" Kagome asked in a teasing manner, gesturing to Youko and Kurama with her ice cream filled spoon.

"I've been living just fine all my life, though thank you for the offer, but Youko on the other hand…you may want to finish him off now." Kurama joined in.

"Oh, really?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to be trouble for me Youko?"

"Only the good kind, M'Lady…I am only ever good trouble." Youko responded, blatantly flirting with her.

Kagome giggled while Kurama hid a smile with a bite of his ice cream. Oh dear, Youko will definitely be a LOT of trouble for quite a few young women out in the world.

"Okay, okay, so seriously. I know you must have a home, Kurama, but what about Youko? Is he going to stay with you or should I put him up at the shrine?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes locking with Kurama's green ones.

Kurama tapped his spoon on his chin in a thoughtful manner, "Well, I _could _ask Mother is she would mind a friend staying with us for an unknown amount of time. I'm certain that she'll be fine with it, but if not, you can take him in at your shrine?"

"Of course! My family's pretty accustomed to demons hanging around, I used to have InuYasha over all the time…but he can't tell my family that I'm a demon. I _really _don't want to deal with that. Deal?"

"Deal." Kurama said with a smile.

"_HEY! _Don't I get a say in this?" Youko erupted.

"NO!" Kurama and Kagome answered in unison before bursting into peals of laughter.

Youo pouted and ate Kurama's ice cream as they laughed at his expense.


	6. NOTE

IT'S BEEN A WHILE, I KNOW-SO I THOUGHT I'D START FRESH AND TAKE MY FAVORITE STORIES TO A BRAND NEW ACCOUNT.

LOOK FOR _**POISONGURL**_ RIGHT HERE ON ! :)


End file.
